rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppet Family Boarding House: Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum 1240 Safety Transcript
Scene 1: Parts of Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum 1240 Walter: (offscreen) "Let's discuss these central parts of the Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum." A Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum is shown at The Muppet Family Boarding House. Walter: (offscreen) "This is the dirt container. on the bottom of the vacuum is the power switch which turns off and on. this is used to start the vacuum." Pictures show what Walter describes Walter (offscreen) "Inside the vacuum is the brush roll and belt. the vacuum will not run unless the brush roll is attached to the belt." A picture shows the power cord located on the side of the vacuum Walter: (offscreen) "Behind the vacuum, there is a dusting brush tool. it comes to clean up the couch, and upholstery tool." A picture show the dusting brush tool Walter: (offscreen) "This is the crevice tool and the extension wand. it is used to clean up crevices and upholstery and hard to reach areas." A picture shows the crevice tool and the extension wand Walter: (offscreen) "The motor sits on the vacuum. it runs with the power is on and it stops when the power is off, and the wheels on the corners of it. the handle is attached of the vacuum, and finally the carry handle." Pictures show what Walter describes Scene 2: Power On and Off System Walter: (offscreen) "Now we want to talk about the vacuum cleaner's most important operating feature, the on and off switch." James, in his personal protective equipment, puts the vacuum in the upright position and turns it off after he finishes cleaning. Walter: (offscreen) "On all vacuum cleaners in the last many years, the vacuum cleaner stops shortly after the power is turned off. James turns the vacuum off while it is in the upright position. Walter: (offscreen) "Watch how quickly the brush roll stops once the power is off." The brush roll stops vacuuming while it turns off. Walter (offscreen) "This is so a vacuum with a running motor cannot be left unattended, even if the brush roll is not spinning." Videos show what Walter describes Walter (offscreen) "The brush roll will start spinning as soon is the vacuum is turned on so long as the vacuum is reclined." James turns on the vacuum and starts vacuuming Walter (offscreen) "Do not under any circumstances attempt to defeat the function of the operator presence power switch." A picture shows circumstances. a red X appears over it. there is a loud buzz. Walter: (offscreen) "On other vacuums, the brush roll stops turning even if though the vacuum cleaner is running. These vacuums have what is called an upright which lets the brush roll stop, even after the vacuum is in the upright position." Pictures show what Walter describes Scene 3: Bystander Hazards Walter: (offscreen) "Bystander Hazards are those things which accidentally might harm co-workers, customers, or people near your work area." James vacuums and starts vacuum to bare floors Walter: (offscreen) "Be sure that the height adjustment has turned to bare floors when vacuuming bare floors." James vacuums bare floors Walter: (offscreen) "Dust and derbis is very messy, and things can be picked up by the vacuum and thrown. James goes to carpets and adjusts the height adjustment to carpet. Walter: (offscreen) "Watch for people entering your work area. debris can easily can be thrown under the vacuuming deck. do not vacuum when people are near. they should never get closer than about 10 feet." Everybody else is packing all of their belongings Walter: (offscreen) "Be mindful of open doors and windows and the time of day. the noise can be intimidating and running. James is mindful of open doors and windows and the time of day Walter: (offscreen) "Never leave a vacuum unattended and running. children are especially at risk because they may have no idea how dangerous the vacuum is." James finishes vacuuming, puts the vacuum in the upright position, turns it off, and unplugs it Walter (offscreen) "Stop the vacuum cleaner if children enter your work area, and comes too close to the vacuum cleaner." James turns off the vacuum and comes too close Walter: (offscreen) "Finally, there may be hazards unique to your brand of equipment." A picture shows a Bissell Powerforce Helix Bagless Vacuum 1240 Walter (offscreen) "Read the operator's manual and ensure your supervisor gives you proper safety instructions." Kermit reads James the manual